New Generation New Semester
by unknownhand
Summary: Set about 20 years from now. Some characters you know some of there kids some other OCs. Getting ready for a new semester of teaching students and X-Men   Cannonball, X-23, Nocturne, Jubille, Anole, Rachel, Psylocke, Angel, Kitty, Collosus, Storm,
1. Chapter 1

X-23, Cannonball, Jubilee, Anole, Nocturne and her daughter Knightbird(Amanda) sat around the conference table.  
>NocturneTJ Wagner Proudstar's point of view. 

Sam ask "What's the latest intel we have on the new Purifiers?"

Laura answered first "Nothing but rumors, all of the leads are being pursued."

I brush my daughter's jet black hair(just like her father's) back from her blue fuzzy(a trait she gets from me and my dad) forehead as I say "Humanity First making noise again the last few months now rumors that Purifiers or Sons of Stryker whatever they're calling themselves now, are back and buying weapons." I stop and shake my head.

Anole adds "It still bothers me that we never tracked down the last of the Hellfire Club."

Laura nods "I am also concerned about Kilgore being at large. I know Rogu…Legacy was kidding when she said to let him and Melinda Shaw kill each other off but the possibility of two rival Hellfire Clubs only adds more potential messes for us to clean up."

Sam motions for Jubilee to speak "Logan's Mandripoor connections and my vampire contacts are working overtime to get us info as soon as possible."

Sam follows up "She Devil, Spider Girl, Power Girl and our other New York City contacts are also helping with information."

Jubilee decides to lighten things up a little "Why am I not surprised that all of your contacts are women?"

Amanda looks at them a little off then smiles. I guess she never thought of Sam who is almost an unofficial uncle to her as having dated a lot.

Sam decides not to open that can of worms "Moving away from potential threats we've got some new students coming soon. Jason "Zap" Wilson electricity based powers, Derrick Taylor who has bat like mutations, Idie is letting Faith become a student here."

There is a mix of happiness that Oya/Idie was ready to at least partially re-embrace being part of the X-Men family and letting little Faith join that family but also uneasiness thinking about what Idie had been through starting before she'd been one of Faith's Five Lights and as part of the team, the split about 20 years ago between Scott and Logan and a few years after that what Daken had done to her as a way to hurt Wolverine.

"Anna Madrox will be joining us, most of you know she has healing powers, not resurrection like her mother's but also without the side-effects of Layla's abilities."

Jubilee comments "I feel a little bad for her, she has a big brother that can be in 5 places at once, she'll never get a date."

This brakes the tension with Knightbird laughing the loudest.

"One student that may need some extra encouragement is Travis Allerdyce, a lot of the students will know that Pyro was his father and we want Travis to know we believe in him."

Anole suggests "What about putting him in classes with Gertrude Shepherd? She has super villain ancestry on both sides of her family tree."

Sam considers it "She'd be able to relate to some of what he's going through, Scarlet Witch being her grandmother and Magneto great grandfather is a little different then it being Travis' father and most people don't even know about Molly's mother. It's a good idea though."

Sam taps on his tablet screen to remind him to have Gertrude or Leap Frog as she preferred to be called show Travis around.

Sam with some uncertainty continues "I talked to Havok, his son Christopher will also be joining us as a student."

Amanda ask "What's wrong? Why is him coming such a big deal?"

X-23 explains "The last name Summers is a lot to carry around here and so is being Magneto's grandson even if Lorna's name doesn't carry as much baggage as her half-siblings

I look to Amanda to read her reaction. She seems to understand and accept what Laura said. Not many people consider the fact that an alternate universe version of the Scarlet Witch is my mother and it doesn't seem to cross anyone in the room's mind.

"Let's see" Sam scans the screen for other notes he'd made for the meeting "Guardian Angel will be taking over most of teaching the new fliers. Warren, well Warren the third is passing the torch."

Jubilee grins and ask Knightbird "Amanda, when do the Worthington's get back from England?"

There are more grins and a few suppressed chuckles around the table, since everyone suspects a budding romance between Amanda and Warren Kenneth Worthington IV.

Amanda only makes a little bit of a sour face at Jubilee(who she could never really be mad at). "I think the middle of next week."

I'm pretty sure that my daughter knows exactly when Angel, Betsy and Kenny are coming back from Braddock Manor but decide not to tease her, at least not with the others around. Kenny is a good kid and he and Amanda had been friends for a couple years now.

I wonder again how John would have reacted to our little girl's first potential date and relationship, if he were still alive. A few days after I'd realized that Amanda had moved past childhood crushes toward a date I cried wishing John was still here to see Amanda now. Today I'm able to just smile at the thought of him putting on a scary girl's dad show when Kenneth eventually came to pick Amanda up.

Sam saya "Ororo and Wakara will be back by the end of next week. Storm's not sure if T'Challa will come straight back here with them or if he'll have other responsibilities to handle first."

My turn to update I guess "Celeste psy-linked me to Rachel, as long as that part of the Galaxy stays stable She, Korvis and little Jeanet will be back a few days after Storm."

Sam stands and says "Ok, Kitty and Megan should be back from taking the students to the mall soon. Peter can probably use a hand with the students that didn't go and we've got to make sure the dorms are ready for the returning students before Monday. Did we forget to cover anything?"

Laura starts to speak and catches herself and shakes her head no. A few years ago she'd have rattled off Lord Doom, the New Mandarin, MODOK 3, the Masterminds, the Reavers, the Disciples of Apocalypse and every other threat we faced. Of course a couple years before that a lot of the casual conversation and humor we'd shared in the last several minutes would have been largely lost on her.

On the way out of the conference room I put my arm around Laura's shoulder and give her a squeeze. It's ok if she doesn't know why I did it, she accepts it with a smile and as we separate she ruffles Amanda's hair.

Yeah, we've all come a long way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Picks up immediately after chapter one:

Sam catches up with Laura and Jubilee as they walk down the hall. " Jubilee, you mentioned Logan in the briefing. Have you talked to him lately?"

"Yeah, last week, is something wrong?"

"It's been a long time since I talked to him, I was just wondering how he feels about the school now."

Laura speaks for the first time "And about you being in charge now?"

"Yeah, that too I guess."

Jubilee answers "He has mixed feelings about Faith coming here as a student."

Sam answers "He has mixed feelings about the school to begin with, but Idie is like one of his little sisters" he looks at the two women he's talking to knowing they're both in Logan's little sister club then continues "Faith is like a niece to him so him being concerned makes sense."

Laura answers first "He blames himself for Daken attacking Idie, he feels responsible for protecting both of them."

Jubilee decides to move the conversation back to Sam's actual question about Wolverine and the school. "I think if pressed, not usually a good idea, he knows there is a need for the school and the X-Men but he wants them to be two separate things. He believes that you're protecting the children but he knows the risk as well as anyone. Just don't expect him to come visit but he'll be there in a real emergency."

Sam runs his finger through his hair "My son is out there fighting now, so are my niece and nephew, I understand how he feels about keeping kids away from the battlefield."

Jubilee looks at Sam for a few seconds trying to read him.  
>"You're worrying more about the battlefield coming to the school then the kids going to the battlefield."<p>

Sam sighs "Yeah, history repeats itself, that's why we can't afford to miss something. I never thought I'd be senior leadership of the school, it would be nice to have someone like him around"

Laura decides that the main point of the conversation has passed so she begins to walk off simply saying "There is no one like him."

Sam nods agreement.

Jubilee pats Sam's arm "You're doing a good job, just don't expect to always get everything right. You're one person don't think you can carry the entire mutant race." Before walking away she adds "That never ends well."

…

My daughter and I head toward foyer but from the mix of voices poring down the hall the shoppers have already returned. Amanda speeds up to see what her friends bought her tail swishing behind her.

Amanda cared less about cloths them most girls less than I did at her age, or do now, to be honest and hadn't felt like going to the mall. Now that her friends were back their energy would rub off on her pretty quickly.

A couple of the younger girls brush past me before I even make it to the room that has become a mini Time Square. Stealth is showing Amanda something she bought, Figment and Gert are heading toward the kitchen and Kitty is waving at me for help.

"Have a fun trip?" Megan cuts her eyes at me.

"Tell me I wasn't as big a flirt as some of these girls when I was a teenager."

Kitty and I start to answer but Megan cuts us off. "I didn't ask you to tell me the truth, I just ask you to say it."

Kitty says "Megan , you were always a sweet person and a lot of fun. Now will one of you help me sort out who's shopping bags are who's?"

Megan answers "Eh, close enough" with a smile.

I help Kitty untangle things even though I can only guess who would have bought what.

"No, Mariana I won't teleport you to your room. You can walk it'll be ok." I see Megan roll her eyes beneath her pink bangs.

…

(Cannonball's pov)

Com Links go off around the island.

Rockslide and Anole find me heading toward the Cerebra chamber.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I just got word, there have been two explosions, almost simultaneous. One was at a 198 concert in Boston" Both recognize the popular all-mutant rock band's name "the other was at a mutant rights advocacy office in New San Diego. You two get to the hanger, I'm scrambling a team to help with rescue and investigation at the mutant rights office."

"What about the concert?" Anole ask.

"There are people closer that can help with it. I'll stay here to coordinate."

They can both tell that it's driving me nuts to not be heading into the field but they head toward the hanger without wasting any more time. I've got to work on my poker face.

Celeste Cuckoo updates me, no information on who did it yet and she's still figuring out specifics on who is injured and killed. I call Iceman in the command room passing what Celeste told me. I decide to walk outside for a few minutes to clear my head.

…

Things seem normal out here.

I see the Blackbird heading south but half of the students around the yard don't seem to know anything has happened. That's changing quickly I can see people's body language change as either someone walks up and tells them or they find out about it from news or social networks. There will have to be some kind of announcement or talk with them before the day is over.

A voice I haven't heard in a while breaks my chain of thought.

"So how many Guthry's are at this place now?"

I turn and see Jamie Madrox(still with the M tattoo on his face) smiling at me. One of his son Jason's "Quints" is standing behind him I turn and see another quint leading his little sister Anna toward a group of students.

I shake Jamie's hand "Well Paige is home on maternity leave" I pause for him to dramatically bury his forehead in his hand-not hard enough to create a dupe I notice-before I finish "so that leaves five of us counting my wife."

He says something to Jason who nods to me and after turning away he concentrates for a second and disappears. I've seen him reabsorb quints and be reabsorbed enough times to not be surprised, besides I've known his dad since we were teenagers so multiple versions of one guy is no big deal.

"One of his other quints is in the Blackbird, he wanted to reabsorb before it got out of his range."

I nod, that's one of the big differences between Jason and Jamie's powers. Jason may only be able to be in five places at once but he can reabsorb long distance. Two quints being able to mentally communicate long distance being the other major difference."

"I didn't know you were bringing Anna today, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, thought it would be good to let her have time to get to know other students before classes start. We heard about the bombings on the way here, any word on who did it?"

My old friend pauses then looks me in the eyes and says.

"I talked to Val Cooper, she's retired but keeps informed. Commander Potts and SHIELD aren't paying much attention to Anti-Mutant threats, she has her hands full with the AIM splinter group and rumors of a new HAMMER."

"I hadn't heard about HAMMER possibly being back." I give Maddrox the opportunity to speak.

"Like I said it's just rumor right now and you didn't hear it from me, but I'll keep you informed about whatever I hear."

"Thanks, we don't expect much help from the government but maybe with these bombings they're investigation will turn up something useful."


	3. Characterwho'swholist

OC Students that are the kids of Marvel characters

Gert Leapfrog Shepherd-Daughter of Molly from Runaways and Speed from Young Avengers  
>(partial invulnerability, marginal super-speed, super leaping ability, boreder line super-strenght<p>

Faith Okonkwa-Daughter of Idie from Generation Hope  
>(Claws made of fire powers, bleeds ice)<p>

Kenny/Kenneth Worthington/Guardian Angel-Son of Archangel and Psylocke  
>(Winged flight)<p>

Amanda/Knightbird Proudstar-Daughter of TJ/Nocturne Wagner and AU John Proudstar from Exiles  
>(Heightened senses, intangibility)<p>

Christopher Mayhem Summers-Son of Havok and Polaris  
>(Energy blast, energy blades)<p>

Anna Madrox-Daughter of Multiple Man and Layla Miller  
>(healer)<p>

Jason Quint Maddrox-Son of Multiple Man and Layla Miller  
>(Can split into up to 5 dupes, any two dupes can communicate telepathically)<p>

Travis Allerdryce-Son of Pyro  
>(vibrates objects at their oscillation frequency-can make structures collapse and some objects shatter) <p>

Wakara/Jaguar-Daughter of Black Panther and Storm 

Jeanet –Daughter of Rachel Grey and Korvis  
>(unknown-haven't manifested)<p>

Mike Blaster Guthrie-Son of Cannonball  
>(Plasma energy blast from hands)<p>

New OC students

Joshua Zap Wilson(electricity)

Derrick Taylor(Wings, eco-location, gripping feet)

Brian "Starling" Sanders(Formerly Northstar)  
>(Flight, brief burst force field)<p>

Barrage Juan Gomez(energy darts)

Mariana

Champion

42

Vixen

Excelsior(flight at superspeed)

Stealth(invisibility and flight/low speed)

Figment(creates illusions)

Trickster(hands move superfast)

Non-student OC children of Marvel characters

She Devil-Daughter of Daredevil  
>(Same as Daredevil but not blind)<p>

Spider Girl/Mayday Parker-Daughter of Spiderman  
>(Same as Spider-Man)<p>

(Not an OC)Power Girl-Daughter of Power Man/Luke Cage and Jessica/Jewel Jones Cage  
>(Mild super-strength, partial invulnerability, flight)<p>

Steve Bradley-Son of Patriot and Kate Hawkeye Bishop from Young Avengers  
>(Near Super-soldier abilities)<p>

Cassie Bradley-Daughter of Patriot and Kate Bishop from Young Avengers  
>(Agility)<p>

Scorpion(Not an OC, a hero in Runaways future)


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty's POV

I am not being immature or a snoop. The only reason I'm…well hiding in an empty room phased just enough into a nook in the main hallway to see and hear what's going on is because Sam ask me to see how the kids are doing after the news of the bombings yesterday. Even if someone in the hall looked right into the shadows of this nook I would be hard to see. 

And it seems like most of the kids have other things to pay attention to.

There's Amanda in her usual colors (red, black and or blue) black pants, red over-shirt, dark blue shirt-much darker then her fur. Why am I not surprised that she's walking beside Kenny the top of her head barely higher than his chin, they're walking a little close for friends, also not surprising, but not holding hands or anything. Yet.

Kenny is wearing a purple shirt with gold on the sleeves and jeans. A lot of the time he wears a red belt but not today. He tended to wear similar colors to his parents but seemed to avoid anything that was reminiscent of his dad's Archangel periods. Kenny had seen hints of that persona growing up before Betsy had helped Warren rid himself of the last of Apocalypse influence.

I forget how much he's grown up sometimes. Sixteen now older then I was when I first went to the old school. Seeing him through fresh eyes instead of as the little kid I used to babysit I realize how broad his shoulders are and how he's added muscle mass in the last couple years. If he hadn't met Amanda he'd probably be the flirt that Bobby and Hank told me his dad used to be. He's better off with Amanda, and of course I'm not biased.

Even Kenny's hair is a mix of his parents with mostly his dad's golden blonde and a "Rogue streak" of purple maybe two inches wide, down the center starting around the top of his skull. He'd had the purples streak since he was a toddler but his parents then Kenny himself had died it to look blonde until he was 13 or 14.

This purple streak had now drawn the attention of some of the other students. 

"So do you borrow your girlfriend's hair dye?" David Walsh asks. 

David isn't a bad kid but at 13 years old liking girls isn't cool yet among his group of friends. So Kenny and Amanda must seem like natural targets.

Kenny "She's not m.." I'm glad Amanda doesn't seem me smiling as she and her Guardian Angel exchange an awkward look and neither seems to know what to say for a couple seconds.

Amanda responds "It's not dye twerp."

Kenny tries to tell her that it doesn't matter but she snaps "Why don't you two runts go back to failing level one danger room sims." 

TJ would be proud to see her daughter actually being confrontational for a change.

"Then it's a really crappy wig." Matt Granger counters sarcastically. Matt has the x-gene but his powers haven't manifested yet. He's barely 13 so that's not unusual, hopefully some of his attitude is overcompensating for not having powers on "Mutant Island" and he'll tone it down when his ability kicks in.

"No, I'm sure it's dye." David answers.

A new voice comes from my right and behind the couple to be.  
>"It's not dye obviously." Gert Shepherd says.<p>

David doesn't seem happy to see her "What do you want frog girl?"

"Leap Frog" she corrects "Weren't you saying that you're Batman a few days ago? He's the "world's greatest detective" right? Then how come you can't figure out that if it was dye then in the couple of years you've been here you'd have seen his roots grow out?"

Amanda smirks at David but Kenny seems to be a little uncomfortable. He's probably not thrilled to have two girls take over doing his fighting for him.

Gert never seems to care about being younger than other people in a conversation. I've heard that her mom was outspoken and smart for her age but even though I met Molly when she was young I didn't get to know her until after her daughter was born.

"Why are you even here?" Matt ask Gert.

"Because, you two needed help with the obvious." She says with a smile. 

Nightbird, Guardian Angel and his hair seem completely forgotten. Hmm, probably the real reason Gert decided to get involved.

David ask her "Why would we need your help? The only thing you've ever accomplished is coming up with a code name that's stupider then the name your parents gave you, Gertrude."

Gert smiles less but calmly explains "My parents named me after someone that was a bigger hero then you two will ever be. She and my mom helped save the whole world."

"Yeah, right." David answers and Matt is about to say something.

Gert leans forward crosses her arms and says with absolute certainty "Yeah." One word and the two boys decide that there isn't any fun to be had around here anymore and walk off.

Kenny nods seeming impressed.  
>Amanda smiles and ask Gert "So I here you're helping a new kid adjust starting soon?"<p>

Gert "Yeah, Travis. I haven't met him yet but we've texted some. He seems nice but he's kinda nervous about coming here. I think I can help him out. He's a little older than me, you two will hang out with him some won't you? Help him feel better about being here?" She seems to really want to help Travis and she also seems kind of proud that she has been given a role in helping a new student.

Kenny nods "Of course we will. I promise."

Amanda agrees "Yeah just introduce us to him after he gets here."

Everyone seems to be heading out. 

Amanda looks back at me and waves subtly as they continue down the hall to wherever they were heading before being interrupted. So much for my great hiding spot.


End file.
